Robots in Disguise: Rise of Ultimus Prime
by Dakudoragon'naito87
Summary: The war is over. Cybres and Cybertron, two worlds connected through the span of time and space have at last entered an age of peace not seen since the fabled Golden Age. Yet even with Unicron vanquished and the Ivorra throne claimed by young Skyfyre Prime, darkness lingers. The remaining Decepticons lurk in the shadows, and now young Ultimus Prime must face his own destiny...
**Lost the original file explaining that I have Elhini Prime's permission to use these characters and that I do not own TF Prime, Robots in Disguise, or the wonderful Universe Elhini spent years crafting. I'm just visiting and borrowing it for a little bit is all.**

* * *

Ultimus Prime, Son of Optimus Prime and Elita One, otherwise known as Jack Darby had never truly meant to become involved with the war between the Autobots and the Deceptions back when he had first run into his Aunt Arcee in Jasper, Nevada. Never mind the chaotic situation that plagued his big sister Dusk, heir to the throne of Cybres, her sparkmate Ben, the other Cybreians from the alternate dimension, and their own recently concluded civil war between the Sorun and the Autari. Yet Ultimus supposed that because of who he was and the path that was lain before him, he'd had little choice but to adapt to the processor scrambling situation he'd been dragged into.

Yet the blue, black and silver colored Prime was fine with the way things had turned out. After the defeat of Unicron, the self-imposed exile of his Uncle Megatron and his Predacon cousin Draconus, the rebuilding of both Cybres and Cybertron following Dusk's resurrection and claiming the _Ivorra_ throne; Ultimus Prime could finally begin to enjoy a time of peace with his family from both worlds. Yet as the young Prime, now at the age of twenty slept in his bed on Cybertron… Jack couldn't help but to think that there was far more that lay before them. So as he lay in his bunk in the grand home he shared with his parents, Ultimus closed his optics and hoped for a peaceful recharge. Yet as his consciousness began to fade and his spark began to hum a gentle tone, the Last Prime should have known that the era of peace was not to last. Not yet.

He was surrounded by darkness, the odd angular shapes that dominated the dark all too familiar to the young man as he walked the path of Vector Sigma once again. Yet Jack did not feel fear as he had when he had first visited his new homeworld almost three years ago. Rather Jack felt the all too familiar calm that settled within him whenever he dared to dig into the innate power that was granted to him for being a Prime.

The Key to Vector Sigma, his own Matrix as gifted to him by his father upon his ascension glowed bright within his chest; the black and blue colored Prime's every step making a dull, heavy thud when his pedes impacted the massive steel walkway. A light soon erupted from high above and bathed him in its splendor, as the young Transformer lifted his head and stayed silent as the Language of the Primes echoed through the grand anti-chamber. The voices began to resonate around him… Their tones as rich and as strong as when they visited him in his dreams; the words echoing in his receptors as the familiar sense of electricity that came with his Legacy flashed through his body.

" _At last he has returned!"_

" _Yet is he ready for the battles to come?"_

" _Optimus has raised him well."_

" _He is worthy."_

" _He has to be ready."_

" _He is a Prime!"_

" _The Last Prime."_

Soon another voice joined with those of the Thirteen, one the young Prime was all too familiar with. Ultimus smiled widely as he felt the soft warmth he had experienced once before when he had housed Primus in the final battle against Unicron surge through his body.

 **For twenty years I have watched over you young Prime…** The voice of Primus, the creator of the Transformers and the counterpart to Cybres' own creator rumbled through the young Prime's audio receptors; the chamber beginning to shake as the Prime steadied himself. **Watched with pride as you stilled your fear and showed great courage time and again, all to protect your family and your people both here and on Cybres from destruction. But your destiny, unlike those of your father and sister is not yet completed Ultimus Prime. Yet I have faith that you will succeed in the battles that are to come. Now go forth young Prime, and know that I am always with you… Even when all seems lost to you.**

Ultimus jolted awake from his bunk as his optics snapped open, his battlemask engaged as the royal blue orbs blinked rapidly as they shifted to a sharp electric blue. It was only as he sat in his bunk that Ultimus finally realised that he had activated his energon cannons after the abrupt end to his dream, the twin weapons similar in design to a human revolver humming with energy as they remained aimed at his door. Ultimus panted harshly before releasing a soft groan, disengaging his weapons system before holding his helm in his servos.

"Keep it together Prime, just a weird dream," he said softly to himself, closing his optics as he breathed deeply, his vents releasing a deep rumble as he felt his spark's erratic hum calm down.

"Ugh! Why the frag can't things ever be easy?" he asked himself quietly before rising to his pedes, running his servo over his faceplates after disengaging his battlemask as he moved to the door and prepared for the long day ahead. First however, he needed to clear his head.

* * *

Jack's POV

I'd been driving for close to an hour now as I traversed the relatively empty, smooth metal streets of Cybertron. The large semi alt I had chosen back on Earth gleaming in the sun as I made my way towards the outskirts of New Iacon; the black, blue, and silver paint job I had proudly sported for my three years as an Autobot a sharp contrast to the dull grey and lusterless landscape of the capital of Cybertron. My processor however was not soothed by the drive as it normally would. It also didn't help that, despite my best efforts to close off the spark bond I shared with my family; I still had Dusk pestering me while I was driving. I'd forgotten that she was coming to visit with Ben today, and no doubt was probably already on Cybertron waiting for Mom, Dad, and I. Scrap.

" _Rough night little brother?"_ Dusk asked gently, a sense of comfort coming through the bond we shared as I continued to drive, a gentle probe from both 'Bee and Draconus following soon after. I sighed a little as I eventually slowed down, coming to a stop at the turn leading to a bluff on the route to the outskirts. I quickly transformed into my bipedal form and moved off the highway, my large frame causing the landscape to rumble as I felt my pedes make contact with Cybertron's surface. Strengthening the shield I had placed between me and my brother and cousin, not to mention the one I had for Mom and Dad, I focused entirely on Dusk as I felt my pedes shift along the jagged terrain.

" _I'm not really sure what to make of it sis,"_ I admitted with a frown, my voice slightly subdued as I eventually reached the edge of the bluff. Scanning the horizon with a soft smile on my face, I watched contentedly as the sun began to rise over the horizon; the light reflecting off of the metallic landscape as the crystals of raw energon refracted the light in numerous colors.

I then gently sat down and I let my pedes dangle over the edge of the bluff, propping myself up with my arms as I released a pleased rumble through my chassis. _"The Thirteen spoke to me again… Something that hasn't happened since my fight with Unicron when I merged with Primus three years ago on Earth."_

I felt her surprise echo through the bond, and I couldn't really blame her as I felt it shift to a feeling of growing unease. At night when we slipped into recharge; me, Dad, and Dusk share a mental plane forged from the bond we have through our sparks. Generally it's fairly quiet, due to us watching over each other and stopping the nightmares that plagued us as they came. But when visions granted by the Thirteen, Primus, or Dusk's Maker are sent to us… It's pretty much a wait and see kind of thing for the other two left in the mindscape. The fact that neither Dusk nor Dad had sensed it until I was awake meant that Primus and the Thirteen only wanted _me_ to hear them last night. And that generally didn't mean anything good based off of past experience.

Especially when almost all of my visions had come true… Even when I had interfered and tried to stop them from happening in the first place. Yet I couldn't be more thankful that the one I'd had years ago concerning Dusk had ended far differently than I had been led to believe. But that's a set of memories I don't want to revisit any time soon.

" _What did you see exactly?"_ Dusk pressed, a sense of ease trickling through the bond as my big sister tried her best to help me. Even now, despite being in a whole fragging other universe, she still knew that I'd never blow her off if I ever needed someone to vent to.

Except that one time on Earth where I was being a right down ass, but she forgave me for that one.

" _I didn't so much_ see _as heard really,"_ I told her, the Key to Vector Sigma flashing ever so slightly as I placed my servo over my chest where I housed my Matrix. _"I was walking down the pathway of Vector Sigma again, in bot form this time, when a great light shined down upon me and the voices of the Thirteen began to rattle in my audios like a whack from ol' Hatchet's wrench."_

I heard her snort at that one, the image of my sister's devilish grin flashing through the bond as she began to laugh a little.

" _Yeah, they definitely could give Ratchet a run for his money on how much they make your helm ring don't they?"_ she teased, and I let out a small laugh as I felt my chassis release the tension that had been steadily building since this morning as it groaned and released a soft hiss.

" _Anything else?"_ she continued as I could just picture her recollecting herself to keep the conversation going. I was actually debating whether or not I should tell her, but the incident with the Omega Lock came to mind so I figured I owed it to Dusk for sharing as much as she had despite it having no real impact on our universe.

" _And then I heard Primus,"_ I told her softly, nearly jerking backwards as her surprise rocketed through the bond like highgrade in a powerline.

" _Primus? Really?"_ she asked warily, the bond dimming from her uncertainty and unease as she hummed in thought. _"It's been three years since you were last contacted by him like this… Did he tell you anything specific? A new threat? Because I'm telling you right now that I will_ not _be happy if you say yes."_

" _He said, or at least hinted that he was proud of me Dusk…"_ I told her simply, the notion appearing to jolt her out of her growing discomfort. _"That after watching over me for twenty years he was more than confident that I'm ready to face my destiny like you and Dad did. And that even in my darkest hour, he will always be with me. Although that might be sooner than we think if our luck is anything to go off of."_

A heavy silence followed my words as the sun at last fully crested the horizon, my battlemask engaging as the secondary tinted visor came down to shield my sensitive optics.

" _Wow…"_ I finally head Dusk mutter dully, releasing a soft chuckle as I pictured her wide eyes and probably surprised expression on full display. _"Guess it just goes to show that you being the_ only _one capable of hosting him during the fight against Unicron holds a lot more weight than we thought it did huh?"_

I actually snorted at her little remark, the deep sound rumbling in my chest as my chassis shook from the action. _"I guess you're right on that one sis…"_ I trialed off, content in the silence that remained between us as I let the time slip away. I actually had no idea how long I had been here now, but I'm pretty sure Mom's not going to be _too_ mad when I get back _._

" _Feeling any better Jack?"_ Dusk suddenly asked brightly, snapping me from my thoughts. I felt a smile grow on my faceplates as I rose to my pedes and continued to gaze at the splendor of Cybertron. My home.

" _Yeah… I am. Thanks sis."_

" _Anything for my dear baby brother! Oh and a heads up, Mom's going all Helicopter Mom on us again. She and Arcee nearly blew a gasket when they found out you weren't in the palace this morning when they went to get you because of me and Ben's visit today."_ She said hurriedly with a light chuckle at the end, my optics now having widened in alarm as I only imagined what type of chaos Mom and Arcee could create trying to find me. Frag it to the Pit.

" _Uh oh…"_ Dusk said suddenly, the alarm in her voice making my shoulders tense as the anxiety she felt began to shift to me through the bond. What the frag was going on now? _"Looks like she's making 'Bee and Smokescreen drive on out and get you if you stay out any longer. Better get here quick Jack, I think she means it this time."_

At Dusk's words I let out a small groan of annoyance, placing my servo on my helm as I sighed and felt a dull ache throb in the back of my processor. Great, that's the last thing I need. 'Bee wouldn't be a problem, after all that's what big brothers do for their siblings. He'd done it plenty of times for Dusk growing up anyway. Smokescreen on the other hand… Awesome bot and loyal to a fault, but the mech would probably give me a processor ache that'd need Ratchet's medical expertise to try and repair from all the questions he'd ask. Thank Primus Amber and Miko weren't here visiting, otherwise I'd have to listen to that Pit forsaken music again. Something Smokescreen had taken a liking to after being Amber's guardian for almost three years. Yet he was also under strict orders as one of my personal Elite Guard to not play it over our comms or when we gathered with the rest of Team Prime. Primus knows how many meetings would end with a few of us glitched if that happened.

" _Primus this morning just keeps getting better and better."_ I said to Dusk once I realised she was waiting for a response, no doubt so she could tell Mom and get off my aft for the time being. So, releasing a long breath through my vents I felt my Legacy take over and shift my body into my Seeker form, transforming in an instant as I took to the skies and made my way back to the House of Prime. _"Tell Mom I'll be there in a few minutes… Just hope she hasn't gotten the welcoming committee on standby."_ Dusk only laughed, her amusement passing over to me as I enjoyed the flight home.

* * *

When I returned, I wasn't surprised to find Dad standing there with a stoic look on his face, the royal blue optics that were the exact same as my own glowing bright as I landed and shifted back to my bot form. The warmth I saw in his optics however eased the gnawing sensation of anxiety in my chest, thankful that he understood and wasn't angry with me for leaving without telling anyone. Of course that would matter little to Mom, all things considered.

"Are you well Ultimus?" he asked gently, the deep booming tenor of his voice echoing through the courtyard as I walked forward and came to his side beyond the palace gates. The twin mechanisms that held the gates towered over me and Dad, closing behind us with a metallic bang as the sound of the magna locks re-engaging barely picked up by my audio receptors as the shadow it cast swallowed us up.

"I'm fine Dad. Just felt like taking a little drive, clear the processor and all that." I told him with a shrug, our steps falling in unison as we walked across the large courtyard of our home; the numerous statues depicting our predecessors standing ever vigilant as the light of the sun gleamed off of their monoliths.

I knew that being Prime was a big deal here on Cybertron, but looking at the statues I felt a little perturbed that one day my own would be among them. That mine would be the last of them. Those are some big pedes to fill after all, especially when you're Dad and sister essentially saved both their races from extinction and gave them their home back.

Yet those thoughts were quickly placed in the back of my processor as me and Dad passed through the main entrance into our home, the guards stood at attention and giving us crisp salutes as we walked past. I finally spoke up once more, my Dad still patiently waiting for me to tell him as to why I was out. "Although I did get a little visit from the Thirteen last night in recharge, but there's nothing new there."

Dad didn't seem surprised by that, so I guess Dusk managed to tell him after all as to why I had left earlier than usual. He gave a soft hum, his eyes narrowed in thought as we walked towards the main hall where most of Team Prime was no doubt waiting for us. "This is most unusual… I can only wonder what Alpha Trion and the others are up to too have contacted you after peace has finally returned to Cybertron and Cybres," he said simply, placing a servo on his chin as we delved deeper into the large palace that was reserved for the Primes of old and their families. I looked up at Dad before giving him a soft nudge on the arm, a small relaxed grin forming on my faceplates as he looked down at me questioningly with one optic ridge raised.

"Don't worry about it Dad," I told him, yet the sound of raised voices reached my receptors as we passed the threshold into what Miko had dubbed "The Garage" when I saw all of my 'Bot and Autari friends and family waiting for us. "We'll deal with this later. Besides I don't think Mom or Aunt Arcee are gonna let this one slide anyway. Regardless as to why."

"JACKSON DARBY!" my Mom cried out angrily just to prove my point, her eyes darkening as she caught sight of me and Dad before she pushed past Bulkhead and came at me like an energon missile.

Dad, once he saw Mom only gave me a grave, compassionate look as he moved to stand next to Ultra Magnus; effectively leaving me to my fate without a backward glance. Great work on that one Dad. You'll fight Uncle Megatron supercharged on Dark Energon with a sword capable of cleaving mountains in half, but yet the moment Mom's got a blown gasket you turn and peel out on me. Slag it.

Resigning myself to joining the AllSpark all too soon I turned to fully face the group, and thus Mom, flicking my optics upward to glare heatedly at my friends as the assembled 'Bots minus my aunt and Mom laughed at the look on my face. Mom's pedes clicked against the floor of our home with a sharp tempo, her arms having now crossed over her chest while her optics narrowed at me when she stopped directly in front of me.

"Where have you been?" she demanded hotly, placing her servos on her hips as she looked up at me expectantly and started tapping her pede against the floor. Frag. That's never a good sign. Also it looks like Dusk only told Dad why I was gone and not Mom. Great. One more issue to resolve that requires being in the direct line of fire.

"Just…went for a drive, needed to clear my head for a bit that's all," I said sheepishly, while scratching the back of my helm nervously. Hoping beyond anything that she wouldn't dig any further and leave me be and buy my excuse. Last thing I needed was for Mom to learn that Primus and the Thirteen had contacted me again in my dreams after nearly three years of nothing. But before I could even begin to think of a better explanation as to my early absence in case she didn't buy it, I felt Dusk giggle madly through the bond as a sense of wicked joy erupted within her. Oh scrap… I know that feeling.

I felt my chassis freeze as I saw my big sister, in all her gold and silver splendor stride forward; in her real form of Skyfyre Prime, or _Ivorra_ as she lay a servo on my shoulder and give Mom a grin worthy of my cousin Draconus in his Predacon mode.

Oh frag. I don't even think going Maximal's going to get me out of whatever the Pit Dusk's got planned. Only know that retribution will be oh so sweet dear sister when I take it! Scrap, now I'm starting to sound like Draconus! The very thought had barely passed through my mind when I suddenly heard a light chuckle from my Predacon cousin through our bond, along with his immense joy at my situation. Traitor. But back to the matter at hand.

"I don't know Mom, maybe our big, strong Jack here was going out to meet a femme hmm? You _are_ at that age after all baby brother, and I know that you've turned quite a few heads here on Cybertron since the war and you and Kiera decided to call it quits," Dusk said with a California beach girl trill in her voice and a small, victorious wink tossed at me as I glared down at her with utter contempt while internally gaping in horror at her insinuation.

I swear to Unicron I don't know how in the Pit Ben puts up with her sometimes! I can only hope that their sparklings, because Primus knows they definitely will have at least one, are going to make her pay for all the scrap she's put us through over the years. But the resounding gasp I heard from my Mom and the others at Dusk's little insinuation; which was soon mixed with the uproariously laughs of Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and the newest addition to the Wreckers, Smokescreen soon made me shift my gaze to the three laughing 'Bots and the other assembled members of Team Prime.

The chuckles from the three Wreckers swiftly died after they noticed that my attention was fixed firmly upon them; with Smokescreen's faceplates shifting into a look of horror, and looking like he was about to glitch if I stared any harder at him. Bulkhead and Wheeljack on the other servo only shifted their gaze away from me and my sister and stood at attention, coughing roughly into their servos to try and mask what they had been doing. So much for that Wrecker courage, I thought with a snort. Then again, I am a Prime. We sort of have to look like we mean business. Part of the job really.

Dusk's laughter however had only just begun and she hung off my shoulder as she wiped away an energa tear away from her optics as they soon began to stream down her face.

" _Oh-Oh Maker the look on your face Jack was probably one of the best I've ever seen!"_ she roared out through the bond, the pale gold, matte silver, and sky blue colored _Ivorra_ clutching her sides as her wings shook slightly up and down to go with her laughter. _"A-And Mom and Arcee's I think are actually_ better! _"_

And Dusk wasn't wrong. Looking at Mom and my aunt pretty much almost made me burst out laughing. Arcee, my tough as nails aunt who'd stared down some of the worst the 'Cons had to offer looked torn between being proud of me or outright annoyed that the whole reason I was gone was for some femme bot. Mom however, looked almost ready to glitch. Her brow was twitching oddly as her bright blue optics bore a hole into my head and her mouth hung just slightly open before it set into a thin and no doubt rigid line with a barely audible slick of her dentas.

Ok… This look's new.

" _The last time I saw your mother like this was when Ironhide and Chromia announced that they were sparkmates just before the war."_ Dad said through the bond, the amusement he felt nearly intoxicating as I felt 'Bee and Dusk, who was still laughing mind you, look at him oddly in surprise. I didn't really react much, as I had never actually met my aunt and uncle, but according to Mom they were some of the most loyal friends any 'Bot could ask for. Yet it also meant that Mom did not take surprises like this one very well. Although I should have expected that, considering that she took my news of being part of Team Prime with about just as much enthusiasm.

Ben Castora, the former human turned Autari and my sister's ever faithful sparkmate, gave me a look only of pity as he moved forward and took hold of Dusk before gently guiding her to sit down on one of the large chairs we had within the room. My sister didn't exactly put up a fight either, as her laughter had yet to subside and caused her wings to tremble and her vents to wheeze as her husband finally managed to make her sit by his side.

"Can't go anywhere without causing some kind of trouble can you?" he asked quietly with a grin at my sister, receiving a roll of her optics coupled with a wide grin as her laughs began to fade and she stopped crying from laughing so hard.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one Ben," I groused, crossing my arms and glowering at the others as I could still feel 'Bee's and Dusk's amusement at the little…predicament I now found myself in. "Also no, I was not out because I was trying to meet up with some _femme._ "

The others didn't seem to believe me at all, nearly all of them either rolling their optics or grinning knowingly at me in response to my denial. Smokescreen however finally seemed to have regained his courage, walking forward and clapping me on the shoulder. His optics positively _gleaming_ with mischief and pride. Great… Seems spending all that time with Amber has been more of an influence on Smokescreen then I thought.

"Aw come on Prime! You don't have to hide anything from us," he said joyfully while gesturing to the assembled members of Team Prime, the blue and gold mech grinning at me as he then nudged me in the side. "Besides, maybe I can give you some advice on how to really get any femme's attention."

I tried to keep my composure, really I did… But I just couldn't help it once Smokescreen finished. I snorted loudly, my frame rumbling as I looked down at my old friend and then laughed loudly, shocking most of the others as it had been at least a year since I had allowed myself the opportunity to laugh like this. Smokescreen didn't seem pleased by my reaction either, glaring up at me as my chassis continued to rumble before he grunted at me and looked deeply annoyed.

"Hey! Why you busting a hubcap laughing at what I said?!" he asked indignantly as I only waved my servo at him to quiet him as my chuckles subsided.

"Sorry, sorry Smoke…" I apologized as I placed my servo on his shoulder, the smaller mech losing his annoyed expression until he looked only mildly disgruntled as I talked to him. "But do you _really_ expect me to take dating advice from the same 'Bot that went and _hid_ in the Hall of Records for a whole solar cycle because the femme he was trying to woo chased him halfway across New Iacon because she thought you told her that her chassis was heavy duty?"

Smokescreen only looked at me in horror before hanging his head in defeat as the others started to laugh even louder than before, while Arcee regained her composure and looked at the blue and gold mech pointedly with her hips cocked and a ridge raised. Huh… Wonder why she looks kind of upset at that?

Yet before I could think any further on my aunts strange look, Bulkhead stepped forward with a large grin on his face; clapping me and Smoke both on the back. I, thankfully was only slightly jostled by the force of the blow; while Smokescreen jumped forward a few feet from the hit with a small grunt.

"It seems like the _both_ of you could use some advice! Although I think Smokey needs it more than Jack considering he's got a femme already," Bulkhead offered with a grin as he chuckled at me and Smokescreen, his laughter now shaking his whole frame once Smokescreen started glaring at him while I only groaned and covered my optics with a servo while the two Wreckers had begun to jab at each other.

Luckily, or probably unluckily for me, that's when Mom finally returned to normal.

"Jack… Is this true?" she asked pointedly, looking at me with that dreaded serious expression that had made me fess up to a lot of things growing up. "Are you seeing someone? And trying to hide her from us?" she asked, a pointed look on her face as she crossed her arms and started tapping her digit against her forearm.

"Ugh, no Mom I'm not…" I told her with a roll of my optics, moving over and gently placing my servos on her shoulders as Bulkhead and Smokey started to growl at each other behind us. Pointedly ignoring the two Wreckers I looked down at Mom and smiled at her. "Do you really think I'd keep something like that from you? From Dad? Dusk, yes-"

"Hey!" my sister exclaimed angrily, glaring at me as I was forced to stop talking. "You'd really try and hide that from me! My own, sweet baby brother hiding something as important as his girlfriend from his awesome big sister?! How cruel!" she proclaimed with an overdramatic flutter of her optics and a fake glitch, falling back into Ben as she lay limp in his arms. Primus it's like trying to deal with a toddler!

"Not helping sis!" I exclaimed once I knew her little performance was over, before returning my attention to Mom; who was now grinning at the little display as she placed one of her much smaller servos over mine. "I'd never try and keep something like this from you… Not intentionally anyway," I finished with a small grin, Mom chuckling a little as she pat my servo comfortingly.

"Guess that's all I can ask for then," she said finally, releasing my servo before going over to Dad and Ultra Magnus as the rest of the Team tried to separate Bulkhead and Smokescreen. Chuckling to myself, I shook my helm before going over and physically separating the two hotheaded 'Bots.

" _But don't think your out of trouble just yet young Prime,"_ I heard Mom's voice echo over the bond, causing me to sigh as I looked back and saw the knowing look in her optics.

" _Can't ever win can I?"_

" _No Sweetspark, I'm afraid you can't."_

* * *

The small reunion of Team Prime was well underway when I found myself alone once again, leaning against the frame of the entryway as I watched Bulkhead and Wheeljack play a game with Smokescreen, a once full bottle of high-grade being passed between them every so often as the three Wreckers laughed and joked with each other. Mom and Arcee were chatting with Dusk, the three femmes talking in hushed whispers in what I soon recognized as Cybreian. Mom seemed to become rather excited at whatever she was being told, as her happiness and joy was nearly overwhelming through the bond until she shielded herself from me. Jolt and Ben were busy catching up it seemed, with the bright blue 'Bot and his former charge laughing and talking to one another as if they hadn't been separated for nearly a year. Yet as I continued to watch, I suddenly felt a large servo land on my shoulder; the warmth and size letting me know who it was instantly.

Turning around I looked up at Dad, noting the odd look in his optics as he gazed out over our family and friends.

"It's strange isn't it?" he asked quietly, either not noticing or acknowledging the odd little quirk of my helm I gave as my answer. "It wasn't so long ago that we could barely even conceive the notion of returning to Cybertron… Yet now here we are. Safe and secure, with no war that needs to be fought and having ushered both Cybertron and Cybres into an era of peace not seen since the Golden Age."

Following Dad's gaze, I could understand exactly what he meant. Back on Earth, something like this would have been nothing more than a pipe dream. Doomed to crash and burn in our processors; because we knew that it might not to be a reality. Not when every day came with new battles to fight and new enemies to face. Our time on Cybertron has been utterly surreal.

"I know what you mean…" I murmured in response, feeling Dad gently squeeze my shoulder as we stood side by side. Yet it seemed that Dad wasn't finished just yet, as he stopped me from moving towards the others with a soft squeeze of his servo.

"Come with me Ultimus," he said simply, turning on his heel struts and moving towards the main hall of our home, startling me from my thoughts. "There is something I must show you."

Quirking my optic ridge I simply shrugged as I followed him, our footsteps lost over the sound of the party behind us as we delved deeper into the halls of the House of Prime.

I soon found myself standing before a large sculpture, its brass and dull grey colored features sharp yet regal as it gleamed in the dim light of the hall. Clutched within its intertwined servos rested a large broadsword, its edge dulled and having lost its keen luster over the countless eons of vigilance as I examined it. Yet what I found odd about it, was the peculiar glyphs that adorned the entire length of the blade. However, I soon realised I could read them; and finally recognized why the glyphs seemed so familiar.

"The Language of the Primes…" I murmured, gently tracing a few of the glyphs with my digit as the soft sound of steel grinding steel echoed in the large hallway.

"Indeed, Ultimus. But it is not the statue itself I wished to show you." Dad said behind me, moving forward to gently wrap his servo around the crossguard of the sword, giving the left side a sharp tug as it descended with nary a sound.

Soon the grinding of gears and the all too familiar sound of a T-Cog being activated sounded in my audio receptors, as the statue's optics soon glowed a deep blue before it retreated into an alcove nestled behind it and a massive door appeared in its wake as the alcove was covered by a layer of steel.

"What in the Pit!" I said in surprise, startled as the door began to unlock itself; amazed as numerous glyphs attached to long arms of at least four feet thick steel glowed a soft orange color before they receded into the walls with a loud bang.

Soon enough the doors opened before us, turning my helm to stare at Dad for guidance while he simply watched on stoically. Yet once the sounds ended, and the massive doors stood open before us, Dad simply walked forward and gestured for me to follow while remaining completely silent. Glancing around warily, I sighed in resignation as I moved to follow him; for once in my life wondering if maybe listening to Dad was a bad idea.

Yet less than an hour later, after having traversed a massive hallway lined with replicas of the statue from earlier, I couldn't help but think that maybe I'd spoken to soon as we entered a grand chamber, its every surface covered in murals of times long past.

"What is this place?" I asked in a whisper, my optics no doubt wide as I moved forward, gently moving past Dad as I gazed at the massive array of relics, armor, weapons and gear lain out before me in the dimly lit chamber.

"This is the Sanctuary, one of the most zealously guarded secrets of the Prime Dynasty," Dad said solemnly, his helm held high as he gazed at the now revealed thirteen colossal monuments depicting a different individual that surrounded us. Their features were masked by the soft glow of the lights overhead, yet as my optics adjusted to the low light I was able to make out some key details. That being the tall finials that adorned the sides of each of the statues helms.

"This is a sacred place for the Primes, and was originally the place in which the Thirteen gathered together again in the millennia following Unicron's defeat; safely hidden away from the prying eyes of Cybertrons first citizens. And it also within these walls that the Matrix was first forged by Solus Prime, with each of the Thirteen offering a piece of their own spark to unite with that of Primus, so that their legacy could live on beyond their mesh and circuits to guide the Primes that would succeed them."

The sheer emotion in Dad's voice as he spoke startled me, as I felt a great sense of solemnity and awe flare in my chest that was not my own. Yet as the gravity of exactly where I stood began to sink in, I quickly bowed my helm in remembrance and respect to my predecessors, my ancestors, in steadfast silence.

"Each Prime that has ever ruled Cybertron after the Thirteen has returned here, time and again so as to pay their final respects to those that came before them as the leaders of Cyberton." Dad continued as if in a trance, the reverence and respect clear in his words as a small, sad smile grew on his faceplates as he gazed at one statue in particular when he mentioned the Thirteen. Following his gaze, I wasn't surprised to see that the statue was that of Alpha Trion, Dad's old teacher, father-figure, and mentor before he became Prime.

"Yet long in Cybertron's past, it also served a second function," Dad said proudly, at last stepping into the grand antechamber as he moved towards the thirteen, double-edged broadswords that were embedded into a round pedestal in correspondence to each of the Thirteen. "This place served as the headquarters for the Knights' Temenos. A small group of Transformers from all castes of Cybertron's populace, whom were chosen for their valor and bravery to fight alongside the Prime in times of great struggle and conflict; so as to defend Cybertron from any threat. Both inside, and out."

I looked at him in utter shock. Knights?! Like King Arthur's Knight from old Earth legend?! Wow…

Yet my awe soon faded away as I looked at Dad and realised that he was looking at one sword in particular, his optics dimmed and his servos hanging limp before he gently placed one on the pommel and whispered to himself in Cybreian. The crossguard of the sword he held was simple in design and colored in a mixture of scarlet and cobalt, with the hilt of the blade being made from interweaving mesh colored a dark bronze. The pommel of the blade, from what I could see anyway, was capped off in silver and matte black in an odd prism like shape that came to a rounded point.

That's when it finally clicked, as I gazed at each of the swords and realised that the crossguard of each sword reflected the color of the wielder. Yet I also noticed that many of the blades, ten in total, lacked any coloration at all. Looking more like stone relics in contrast to the very lethal instruments they actually were.

"You lead them during the war didn't you?" I asked him softly, remaining quiet as Dad lifted his helm and stared at me mournfully. Gently nodding his helm in response, he lifted his servo and pointed out each of the blades that lacked any color, and chanted off a list of names to correspond with them. And I felt my spark sink with every word as a great sense of grief and loss flared through the bond between us like a dose of Dark Energon.

"Jazz. Ironhide. Prowl. Chromia. Roadbuster. Red Alert. Longarm. Hound. Drift. Crossfire."

I recognized a lot of those names. My uncle, Ironhide and his sparkmate, Mom's sister Chromia for one. Jazz had been Dad's chief lieutenant during the war and had been by his side for most of the conflict until he'd died in Mission City. Prowl was originally Jazz's partner on Cybertron, until he'd been offlined just prior to the evacuation of the planet by Barricade.

Roadbuster was one of Bulkheads old friends and was once part of the Wreckers, who'd been killed during the Battle of Chicago defending a contingent of NEST soldiers from Decepticon fire after Sentinel had activated the Space Bridge. Red Alert was an old friend of Dad's before he became Prime, and had known my parents for eons before he was finally killed by Soundwave in one of the last battles of the Kaon Campaigns. Longarm had actually been a friend of 'Bees, who'd served with him for most of the war and had become one of the most distinguished Autobots early on into the conflict. However, he went missing after patrolling the outskirts one night, and was found three weeks later in one of Shockwaves old laboratories; his spark long since extinguished with detailed notes left on the databanks citing how the 'Cons had grown frustrated in their inability to make him talk.

Hound was an old war dog like Ultra Magnus, who'd served with Dad personally during the Wasteland Campaigns. It had taken Soundwave, Brawl and a legion of Decepticon foot soldiers working together to take him down. Drift was a triple-changer like Dusk, and had actually defected from the Decepticons early into the war and considered Dad as his master as well as his leader. He was apparently even better than Wheeljack with a blade as well, and had been offlined by my Uncle Megatron personally for his betrayal of the Decepticons in Kaon. Crossfire was an old associate of Roadbuster and Dad, who'd joined up with them during the assault on the Hall of Records before he'd been taken offline escorting a pack of civilians to one of the last shuttles leaving Cybertron after Dad had jettisoned both the real and decoy AllSparks into space.

Each of these brave, courageous Autobots had served valiantly alongside my father and our friends; and each of them had given their lives to ensure that the Autobots would survive and hopefully bring an end to the Decepticons so they could return to Cybertron one day.

"Now, only Ratchet, I and Ultra Magnus remain," Dad said softly, a hard, unreadable expression morphing onto his faceplates as he stared at the swords. Seemingly trying to collect himself, Dad released a long, weary sigh before he once more looked at me. The sadness for his fallen comrades still lingered in the deep well of his optics, yet it was quickly being replaced with pride as the once dim blue orbs returned to their normal, vibrant shade.

"Now… It is your time to lead the Knights. To take your rightful place as the heir to my throne, and to lead our people and your Knights in the defence of Cybertron from any threat that lies before us. Ultra Magnus and Ratchet have already released their claims to the swords that once belonged to them. And now… So have I. It is up to you now to choose who is worthy of these blades, and who will stand at your side long after your Mother and I have joined with the Allspark."

I looked at him uncertainly, my pedes shifting from side to side as the gravity of the situation I now found myself in finally sunk in. Which had happened a lot in the last half hour if I'm being honest with myself.

However the Key to Vector Sigma began to grow warm in my chest, as a feeling of serenity and confidence flashed through my body like it had when I felt the wisdom of the Primes take hold. Lifting my head I moved forward, my steps confident and my spark thrumming powerfully in my chest as the warmth from the Key continued to grow. Dad said not a word as he moved aside as I drew near, until at last I stood before his old sword; and a sudden feeling from the Key caused me to stare into the face of Prima himself.

" _Are you certain I am worthy?"_ I asked the statue quietly, the Language of the Primes flowing over my dentas and tongue like water as I waited patiently for any possible answer to my prayer.

Suddenly, a voice I had heard many times in my dreams echoed out from the Key in my chest, a feeling of pride flowing from it to me as the voice of the leader of the Thirteen whispered in my receptors.

" _I've never doubted you Ultimus. Now you must only trust in yourself."_

My confidence grew as the words drifted away into the back of my processor, causing me to lower my gaze to rest upon the sword in determined silence. The crossguard remained the same color as Dad, showing that it had not yet been claimed by another. So a test then? No matter. I will claim that sword, no matter what I must do.

I was not afraid as my servos reached out and wrapped firmly around the hilt of the sword, my grip tightening as I began to try and draw it free with all of my strength. And as I pulled on the sword, I felt the armor over my arms begin to change, molding and reconfiguring itself to match the armor on the statues that stood watch over this sacred place. I then spoke aloud, my voice unwavering and strong; yet if I spoke to either the blade, myself, or the statue of Prima I don't know which.

"Recognize, one of your Knights."

I began to grunt loudly as the blade stuck fast, my arms straining against it until the warmth from the Key became nearly unbearable within my chest. Yet I continued to struggle with the blade, knowing that I had to pull it free. Until, with a mighty roar and final heave of my arms the sword came loose in a shower of sparks and the crisp ring of forged steel. Shifting my grip so that my right servo grasped the bottom of the hilt while the blade faced downward I swiftly brought it to bear, gazing into the cold steel confidently as I watched the colors begin to morph before my optics.

The crossguard had now darkened to jet black, with accents of silver and cobalt running all throughout and into the hilt. The pommel was now colored dark blue, and I could feel the perfect balance of the blade as I gazed at it in wonder, a sense of power and pride burning within me.

"Amazing," I whispered as I gazed at my reflection within the blade, my free servo rising to gently grasp the top half of the hilt as I watched the light reflect upon the keen edge of the sword.

"I knew you could do it," Dad said proudly, my helm turning to the side to face him as I continued to hold the sword aloft, my optics flicking from his face to the large shield he currently held in his servos out towards me.

"Now come Ultimus, I think the others will soon become suspicious if we do not return quickly," he said calmly, and then to my surprise tossed the shield at me. I gave a short squawk in surprise as I watched the shield fly through the air, and quickly sheathed the large blade across my back as I leapt from the slightly raised pedestal. Dashing forward I barely managed to catch the flying piece of ancient Cybertronian weaponry as it flew towards me, the resounding clang as it impacted into my chest echoing around us like cannon blast. Holding it at arm's length, I realised that the shied itself wasn't all that heavy; and actually looked rather similar in design to Dad's own shield which had been lost following the attack on Chicago. The shield had an elongated bottom that formed a servo width pillar, which rose up and flared outward into a large disk with a small section jutting out from the top covered in Cybertronian glyphs.

I gently placed it over my left arm, trying to get a better idea as to how it would look when used in battle when; with a sharp hum it magnetized itself to my arm with a metallic clang. The armor that was being covered by the shield began to reconfigure itself once again, the once sectioned plates of black and silver armor now moving aside to allow a connector to emerge.

It was swiftly ejected into the hollow center portion of the shield, and with a sharp metallic click melded the shield to my frame. The connector then lowered to house itself within my arm once again, with the shield resting about an inch away from my forearm. I felt a sharp tingle of electricity run through my body as I stared at the shield, the armor plates on its surface now shifting to match my color scheme of black, blue, and silver as the shield spun around and finally aligned itself with my outstretched limb. (For a much clearer picture, google Optimus Sword and Shield from AoE.)

"This is amazing!" I cried out, inspecting the armor and the changes it made before realising that Dad was still waiting patiently for me to catch up at the entrance to the chamber with an amused light in his optics. "Scrap, sorry Dad!"

"Now young Prime need I remind you that this is not a place for such words to be uttered?"

"Sorry Dad."

* * *

A few hours later, after explaining to the others that Dad had simply wanted to talk to me for a bit and the newest additions to my arsenal found me and 'Bee having to leave the little gathering early, as he had to get to work at the local precinct as a detective for the Cybertron Police; and I decided to tag along for the drive and to see if they could use any help. Hey, you try finding a hobby that gives you the same thrill of fighting 'Cons after that's all you've been doing for year.

Driving through the lanes of New Iacon while heading towards the city center was actually kind of peaceful all things considered, although the occasional blast of sound and cries of adoration from passing 'Bots made it kind of annoying.

"How do you deal with it 'Bee?" I asked after we both exited onto the lane leading to the precinct. "All the looks, the gaping faceplates and glitching fans once they lay optics on you. Makes me wish we'd stayed on Earth like Ratchet and Dino with Amber, Lennox, Miko, and Raf."

"Ah, don't worry about it Jack," he replied, the black and yellow Urbana pulling alongside as we turned onto a straightaway with the precinct now in sight. "You'll get used to it after a while. Besides, it's not every century that the Prime has a sparkling to pass on the legacy either. You're the first Prime born into the mantle since the beginning of Cybertron Ultimus, and that makes you all the more vital to our future. Because when Dad's gone… Or rather abdicates his position if Mom has anything to say about it, you're going to be the new leader of Cybertron."

"Gee, thanks 'Bee. No pressure on that one."

"Relax…I know you'll be fine when the time comes. Dad and Dusk do to."

I felt a vast feeling of warmth and pride come from my brother through the bond after that, my spark growing just a little bit brighter as we came to a stop outside the precinct and transformed into our mech forms. I gotta admit, feeling the weight of the sword and the shield when it didn't use to be there made what had happened with Dad all the more daunting as I idly rotated my shoulder joints and pneumatics, the soft whirring of gears and rotors all that could be heard by me and my brother.

Once I finished however; I noticed with a raised optic ridge that all of the officers, with criminals in bonds or otherwise, had stopped to stare at me and 'Bee. I even saw a few of the femmes flush with energon and look away as me and my brother simply shrugged it off and walked towards the entrance.

'Bee looked around as we did before releasing a small sigh, giving me a slightly nervous look which made me give him a look that clearly said 'I told you so.' My attention was taken away from 'Bee however, as a young femme colored in dark blue and white came towards us and gave my brother a crisp salute.

"Greetings, sir!" she exclaimed, her optics focused and as bright as raw energon as she fixed her attention solely on my brother. 'Bee for the most part looked like he was used to this type of greeting, watching the young femme kindly as he gave her a small grin in response.

"Cadet Strongarm, at ease. No need for formalities, I haven't even punched in yet," 'Bee told her with a wave of his servo, giving me a pointed look when I released a small snort at the enthusiasm the young femme greeted him with.

"Relax brother, nothing wrong with a little enthusiasm," I told him while crossing my arms, the shield thankfully sheathed across my back over the sword so that I could actually complete the action without having to answer any awkward questions. "Besides, it wasn't so long ago that you were exactly like that either," I told him with a knowing grin, chuckling as he only scowled at me and smacked my arms sharply with the back of his servo.

"Don't remind me Ultimus," he groused, looking back at Strongarm with his mouth open until he stopped and stared stoically at the young femme. Whom at the moment, was now staring at me in complete shock and amazement. Her optics were as wide as a hubcap, and her mouth hung open so wide I feared she might start catching rust flies. Coupled with her arms hung limp at her sides and slouched posture, it made it look like the poor femme had glitched standing up.

'Bee only grumbled to himself, a quick flash of annoyance echoing through our bond as he lifted his servo and started snapping his digits in front of Strongarm's face until she snapped out of her stupor. Having apparently regained consciousness, the young femme looked at me with unrestricted awe and admiration, pointing a shaking servo at me as she tried to speak.

"You-You're Ul-Ultim-mus P-Prime!" she stuttered out, a few of the other officers watching our conversation freezing in place as they at last seemed to notice the rather obvious finials on my helm and the vast similarities I shared with Dad. But instead of feeling weirded out like I normally would, I felt the same warmth I experienced in the Sanctuary flood my body as I offered the young 'Bot a small smile and a nod of my helm.

"Indeed, and it is a pleasure to meet you Cadet Strongarm. I trust my big brother hasn't been giving you any trouble has he?" I asked jokingly while looking at 'Bee, who responded by giving me a scathing look that'd melt Draconus into slag if it could offline someone. Yet before the situation could escalate any further a voice sounded over the comm, and I was startled to realise it was Hot Rod.

A hotheaded, nitrous junkie of a 'Bot who'd been listed as being KIA after the assault on Kaon, but who'd been stuck behind enemy lines until the planetary evac after Dad had sent the AllSpark to the stars. Hot Rod had in fact spent the remainder of the war trying to find Dad and the others on different systems when he finally received the transmission from Cybertron alerting any surviving Autobots that the war was over. I'd actually first met Hot Rod in a bar maybe a month after our return from Cybres, feeling slightly down after me and Kiera had called it quits, despite it having been a mutual agreement.

Hot Rod, seeing me in my "wallowing self-pity" as he called it offered to buy me a round of high-grade, and not seeing any problem with it I agreed. Our friendship sort of just took off from there. Especially after the massive brawl that had occurred as a result of Hot Rod getting into a shouting match with a 'Bot ten feet taller than him, which had ended with Hot Rod and I being back to back against everyone else and standing victorious at the end.

Good times.

"Calling all Autobots, Decepticon assault squad has been sighted attacking the Hall of Records! Requesting immediate assistance, confirmed sightings of Soundwave, Thundercracker and Blitzkrieg! And Ultimus, if you're listening… Could really use some help in dealing with these 'Cons and sending them to a scrapyard right about now!" a sudden explosion echoed over the comm, a burst of static muffling Hot Rod's cries of alarm as I felt my servos clench tightly in fury, as the sound of grinding steel echoed like a cannon in the now silent courtyard.

"Frag! Looks like they've broken through the outer defense grid! Ultimus, Bumblebee, Pit anyone now would be a real good time to put metal to the pedal! Sidewinder follow me, we're gonna have to keep their attention while the clerks and civilians get to safety. Move out!"

My good mood was utterly dashed as the broadcast cut out, and I felt my anger fade away as I saw many of the younger officers who'd been on the frequency start to clamor for the precinct in fear; as only a few of the older looking 'Bots looked ready to gear up and give Hot Rod a hand.

Yet a voice in the back of my helm whispered aloud. _By the time they reach the Archives, who knows how many lives will be lost?_ That wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

"I'm going on ahead to deal with the 'Cons." I said simply, my optics narrowed in determination and unflinching as I turned towards my brother. "Alert the other precincts nearby and tell them to set up a defensive perimeter around the Hall of Records, nothing gets in or out unless I, or anyone from Team Prime gives the order! We don't want any civilians to get caught in the firefight, so have a few patrols go through the surrounding blocks; keep people in their homes and as far from the fighting as possible. I'm going to hold them off and try and rescue any hostages for as long as I can, but I need you to bring reinforcements; as many experienced Autobots and field medics as you can to assist with the fight. Got it?"

'Bee simply gave me a confident nod as I turned and started running for the exit to the precinct, my Legacy taking hold as my armor reconfigured to my Seeker form in an instant. Leaping skyward I quickly shifted into my alt, the familiar sensation of flying overshadowed by the gravity of the situation at hand. Yet despite the tension, and very real danger that lied before me; I couldn't help the small sense of pride I felt in my chest as I called over the comms Dad's signature line.

"Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

When I arrived at the Hall of Records, once a crown jewel of Cybertron it was to a pillar of black smoke rising high into the sky, as dark blue flames, no doubt caused by energon grenades flickered and sputtered away in the rubble caused by the Decepticon attack. I didn't even try to land normally as I merely transformed once again; my heavy frame falling like a stone as I landed with a thunderous boom in the courtyard; my knees and hydraulics luckily taking and dispersing most of the energy created from impact through my body. Rising to my pedes, I felt my battlemask engage instinctively with my Legacy coming to life as I shifted to one of my more heavily armored alts.

Instinctively I reached back and grasped the hilt of my new sword, drawing the massive weapon to bear as I moved towards the wreckage and rubble with my body slightly turned with my shield deployed once again. I felt a sense of calm wash over me as I entered through the massive opening that the 'Cons had blown into the side of the Central Archives, my pedes making a dull thud with every step beyond it into the darkness and silence. The once pristine, polished steel of the complex was now marred by scorch marks and spilt energon, the bright blue liquid glowing faintly as I glanced down at it.

"Hot Rod this is Ultimus do you copy?" I called over the comms, my optics flickering away from the spilt energon and over the darkened hallways that lay before me. The gentle blue colored light mounted into the wall by my side flickered on and off as the power struggled to keep it lit, until in an explosion of sparks it erupted into a cascade of glass that fell to the floor with a series of soft metallic rings. When I received only static as my response on the comm though, I felt a sense of dread grow in my spark as I tried to reach Hot Rod again, "Hot Rod this is Ultimus, respond!"

Static was all that greeted me again and I growled angrily as I tightened my grip on my sword. "Frag it!" I cursed angrily, my worry for my friend soon overshadowed by my fury at the Decepticons for returning to only bring more death and fear to Cybertron. Moving deeper into the Archives I become progressively more furious by what I found, as I saw databanks blown to pieces of smoking steel, ancient relics of Cybertron's past shattered or melted and strewn about like trash on the floor.

Narrowing my optics I began to sprint deeper into the Archives, my footfalls echoing like thunder as I followed the destruction the Decepticons left in their wake, ignoring the numerous Vehicon bodies that cropped up every now and then.

"Looks like Hot Rod and Sidewinder gave the 'Cons a hard time," I muttered to myself as I dashed past another corner and into a massive chamber that housed some of Cybertron's most safely guarded treasures. Yet as my optics landed on the sight lain out before me, I stopped dead on my feet and felt my optics go wide in horror.

"Sidewinder!" I cried out in alarm as I saw the dark green and light grey colored mech lying on the floor in a pool of energon, his servos limp and his head resting on the ground silently as the scorch marks over his armor had smoke gently rising from them. I ran forward and knelt down beside him, placing my sword by my side as I gently lifted Sidewinder's helm and desperately tried to feel for a pulse in his spark.

I thought the worst for a moment when I heard nothing, until with a shuddering cough and rasp Sidewinder started in my arms; looking around frantically while raising his blaster towards my face until he at last realised who I was. He visibly sagged in relief when he recognized me, laying his arm across his chest as it transformed back into his servo as he grinned up at me.

"Boy am I glad to see you Prime," he joked, coughing harshly as he covered his mouth while more energon dripped from a long gash torn into his side; trailing down to fuel the puddle at our pedes. His armor was covered in scorch marks and signs of battle, fresh energon splattered across his chest and wrists with a single massive dent centered on his left side in the shape of a clenched servo. The fact he was alive should be a miracle worthy of Primus himself.

"Easy Sidewinder, you're safe now," I said soothingly as I gently moved his arm to lay at his side, inspecting the gash for any potential contaminants as my comms flared to life while I idly pulled a long shard of Cybertanium from the wound.

"Ultimus, are you there?" the familiar voice of Jolt asked hurriedly, the sound of thundering pedes faintly reaching my audio receptors as I smiled knowing that backup was finally here.

"I'm here Jolt, need immediate medevac to the Treasure Vault. Sidewinder's down: low on energon and covered in ion based scorch marks. Condition is stable and he looks like he isn't going to slip into recharge anytime soon but he needs to be patched up and now or we're gonna lose him."

"Thank Primus you got here as quickly as you did Jack, not sure what we would have found otherwise." Jolt said with honest relief, the thunder of pedes increasing in my audios as I rose to my feet after giving Sidewinder a small grin.

"Glad to be of service Doc. If you have things handled here I'm going on ahead. Going to see if I can find Hot Rod and get a visual of the Decepticon survivors. Advise extreme caution, don't know if any of them turned back to try and secure their entryway for escape." I told him as I glanced towards the exit made by the 'Cons, narrowing my optics as I heard Jolt respond.

"Copy that Prime, moving to your position. Just…watch your back alright? Dusk will have my helm on a pike if you come back in less than perfect condition. Let alone what Elita or Optimus will do."

I chuckled as I stood up, gently moving Sidewinder off to the side so that he was less likely to be trampled if the 'Cons came back. "No promises Jolt, you should know how accident prone we Primes are. Practically in the job description."

"Suppose that's the best I'm gonna get huh?" Jolt asked dryly, causing me to chuckle a little as I activated my energon scanner and noted that the readings indicated that the medics were nearly here.

"Yeah it is Jolt. Prime out." I said calmly as I deactivated my scanner and comms and felt my visor flip downward.

Quickly snatching up my sword I charged through the gate leading into the bowels of the Archives, my footsteps echoing loudly in my own audios as I followed the narrow corridor that would eventually end in the lower levels that were older than even the old capitol of Iacon itself. Soon enough the sound of blaster fire started to echo dimly before me, causing me to go faster as I barrelled through the sealed blast door ahead of me with all of my strength.

It buckled inwards instantly with a deafening metallic crash, smashing into the floor with a resounding bang that rattled my own audios as I rolled with the hit; coming to a crouch while facing the Decepticons who were firing on Hot Rod.

They were slightly dazed by the sound, and it presented all the opportunity I needed as I rose to my pedes with a roar and charged the Decepticons, my blade flashing in my servo as I brought it down and bisected one of the Vehicons in two while I smashed my shield into the back of two more and tossed them aside.

"Hot Rod! Sound off!" I ordered as I bashed my shield into the helm of another 'Con, ducking down to avoid a barrage of energon fire as I spun and sliced off another Vehicon's arm, kicking it in the chest and sending it tumbling into three more behind it as I blocked the barrage of blaster fire with my shield.

"About time you showed up Prime!" Hot Rod called out with a manic laugh, rising from behind cover to launch off a few rounds at the Vehicons as I quickly charged through the Vehicons and took cover behind the same piece of rubble he had. "Was wondering if you'd actually show up in time for the party, and you sure as frag didn't disappoint."

"I try."

Quickly scanning at the remaining Vehicons, I felt my shield begin to transform in my grasp as a reticle emerged on my visor. Confused, I glanced down and watched as a large, rotating triple-barrel emerged from the bottom of the shield, while the top half split in two and lowered to then reconnect to the main chamber of the now massive arm mounted blaster. Bringing my shield to bear I aimed the reticle over one of the 'Cons and squeezed the elongated handle that was ejected into my servo when it had begun its transformation. The recoil was impressive to say the least, kicking the blaster a little into my servo as a blast of condensed energon erupted from the three barrels with a bang. The round blasted away the last four Vehicons in a condensed heap of wreckage, smouldering slag, and mesh as it disintegrated the very spark of the Vehicon it made direct impact with.

Looking down at my shield in amazement, it quickly retracted the barrel and returned it to its previous state, with Hot Rod giving off an appreciative whistle as he moved over a tapped the still unmarred surface of the shield.

"Well I'll be damned. You always bring the nicest toys." He said with a laugh, still chuckling even as I rose to my full height and offered him my servo. "Don't mind if I do," he said cockily as he grabbed the offered appendage, yelping a little in surprise as I hauled him to his pedes with the barest amount of effort.

"Are you alright?" I asked calmly, my battlemask and visor disengaging as I looked down at my friend in concern. Idly propping my sword on the floor as I held it beside me; its wicked edge stained in glowing blue energon as it soon began to pool at our pedes and left the face of my sword unblemished. Hot Rod waved me off with a lopsided grin on his faceplates however, propping his servos on his hips as he looked up at me and gave a small chuckle.

"Couldn't be better Prime," he admitted proudly, causing me to gain a small smirk of my own. "Although I think we should save these questions for after we scrap some Decepticon tailpipe," he said as he pointed towards the hole directly in front of us, his faceplates now set in a grim expression.

Re-engaging my battlemask I nodded my head in agreement as Hot Rod quickly chambered another round in his rifle, nodding towards the opening with his helm.

"Lead the way Prime, this is your show now," he said simply in explanation as I looked at him in confusion. Quirking a brow I shrugged before walking forward and making sure to keep my sword at the ready.

"Autobots, roll out," I muttered as me and Hot Rod entered the darkened corridor, my optics blinking in confusion as I noted the trail of fresh energon splattered on the floor directly before us. "Hot Rod, did you manage to land any shots on the 'Cons who led the assault?"

Hot Rod hummed in thought as he followed me, clicking his tongue against his dentas as he looked up and shrugged at me.

"I think I got a few solid hits in before they decided to leave me for the vultures back there," he said while pointing over his shoulder, moving alongside me as he raised his rifle and kept his finger on the trigger. "Can't be sure though. And what about Sidewinder? He alright?" Hot Rod asked calmly, looking up at me hopefully as the concern for our friend was partially masked by the seriousness of the situation. "We got separated after we learned that the 'Cons were going to start executing civilians unless one of them opened the Vault, so I took an alternate route while Sidewinder went to free the hostages."

Putting aside my anger at learning that the 'Cons would have killed innocent bystanders in order to get whatever they were after, I gave my friend a small grin as I clapped his shoulder and pushed the dark thoughts to the back of my processor.

"Sidewinder's fine, just a little banged up and low on energon. Found him unconscious next to a pile of scrapped Vehicons when Jolt patched into our comms and told me he was on his way," I explained, watching as Hot Rod gave a large sigh of relief, his vents making a sharp metallic howl as he did.

"Looks like I owe Doc Shock a round of high-grade when this is all over."

"Worry about that later, right now we have a few trespassers to deport out of New Iacon," I told him bluntly, tightening my grip on my sword as we at last reached the exit to the Archives, my optics blinking once, twice as I felt my spark fill with dread as the Cybertronian symbols seemed to glow ominously above the chained door that towered over even me.

"Looks like we know what they're after," I muttered darkly as my optics narrowed; the word "Maximal" fading to darkness as the chains fell to the floor and the door stood resolute before us.

* * *

 **Chapter II is being worked on and so are many of my other projects, was busy with my University Exams but now I have a little more free time to write again.**


End file.
